1. Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to an inkjet printer and a computer-readable recording medium storing a program for such an inkjet printer.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an inkjet printer configured to eject ink drops onto a recording medium (e.g., a printing sheet), which is being conveyed, to form an image thereon. Such an inkjet printer is generally provided with a printing head configured to eject ink drops, a sensor configured to output a detection signal representing presence/absence of the recording medium, and a carriage mounting the printing head and the sensor thereon and configured to be movable in a scanning direction which is orthogonal to a conveying direction of the recording medium.